


Waking Up in Vegas (The Married Bliss Remix)

by navaan



Series: The Vegas Remixes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Remix, Romance, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve really feels like sleeping in for once. But what is Tony doing in his bed?





	Waking Up in Vegas (The Married Bliss Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Union - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305235) by Faite. 



> Written as a remix of faite’s [beautiful little comic that you can see here](http://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1751460.html?thread=13335204#cmt13335204) and with her permission, of course. :)

His body was heavy with sleep and warmth and… God, the painful pounding in his temples was killing him. When the hell had he last _had_ a headache? After he fell out of the Helicarrier and nearly drowned? When a car had hit him in the head? None of that compared to the dull pain he felt now. The heaviness pulled at his limbs, at his mind... his mouth was dry, and he was thirsty, but he felt too tired to even open his eyes. And the bed was so comfortable. Beds weren’t usually this comfortable. He was just about to drift back to sleep, when...

"... WHAT THE HELL???"

He nearly jumped, but his whole body felt like lead and his eyes wouldn’t open, but his muddled brain had no trouble recognizing the voice. The first thought that crossed his mind was still: _Headache. God. How do people deal with this?_

"Ugh... Quiet please..." he muttered and wondered vaguely how Tony had gotten there in the first place, loud and obnoxious and… Tony. They weren't even talking. They weren't... anything. He was probably making this up, because there was no way...

"... WHAT THE HELL??? Rogers??" Tony repeated in an even louder voice and with the pain in his temples becoming unbearable Steve realized that there was no way this wasn't real. Trust the real Tony to be exceptionally painful.

Annoyed, he blinked his eyes open and turned to look over his shoulder, glad to realize that he wasn't feeling any worse with the light in the room. "Tony, what are you doing in my bed?" It took a whole long second to register that he was looking at the man's naked chest, where only a surprisingly small scar remained now that the arc reactor was gone.

Chest.

Naked.

Tony in bed.

With him.

Same bed.

His head cleared, his throat went even drier.

Tony glared.

"Your bed?" he asked. "What the hell is this, Cap-on-the-run? A sick joke?" He waved his head around and even the attempt to follow the movement made Steve dizzy again.

"My bed," he said, forcing the words past the dryness and trying to put as much conviction into them as he could, while he took stock of the unfamiliar surroundings - hotel, large room, terrible decor - and his own state and then Tony's.

Naked chest.

Thin blanket hiding Tony’s crotch, but not leaving much to the imagination

Fingers wriggling in front of Steve's nose.

With the movement it took a moment to register.

A ring.

Gold.

A gold ring on the ring finger of Tony's left hand...

"Check your hand," Tony said with a sour expression when he was sure Steve had noticed the ring.

He looked down at the back of his hand that was still resting beside his head on the pillow, saw the matching gold band on his ring finger, and felt his eyes widen.

Fuck.

And while Tony looked at him expectantly and sour, waiting for the outburst, it came all back in one single rush of alcohol clouded memories.

He remembered Thor, who thought that _having_ to stay sober because of super solider serum and enhanced metabolisms was just an insult to Steve’s battle prowess and had given him a special parting gift before he'd gone to settle things at home. “This,” he'd said, “is for you. Use it when you need to celebrate.” He’d handed Steve a bottle labeled and with Jane’s neat handwriting on it. "This is better than Asgardian Mead. You'll like it."

"Thanks," he'd said and chuckled. At the time he’d had no intention of ever drinking it. He'd carried it around, as a sort of personal joke, remembering Erskine and that Schnaps he'd never seen a drop of.

But now he clearly remembered walking through the Casino, following the man he was looking for and ending up sitting at the bar in the end, his head down, nerdy glasses obscuring his face, baseball cap drawn deep into the eyes.

“Seriously?” Tony had asked when he caught him sitting there just two seats away. “ _This_ is how we meet again?”

Shock.

Angry words.

Shared drink.

Kissing.

He studied the gold band, looked up to study Tony's naked chest, because he couldn’t look away - knew for a fact now that Tony was naked beneath the covers and didn't have to use his _imagination_ to know what every inch of him looked like. He _knew_ ; _remembered_. The Asgardian wonder drink no longer clouded his thoughts and his mouth was dry now for very different reasons, as he remembered exactly how well his hands looked on Tony's hips, how perfect their bodies slid together, locked in sweet, sweet passion...

He swallowed.

Tony looked pissed. "Caught up?" 

Oh, damn right he had.

Steve had sworn drunkenly that he had never meant to hurt or leave Tony, then they'd argued over accords and Bucky, while Tony knocked back another glass of spiked whiskey and Steve just took another mouthful straight from the bottle - there had been arguing, manic laughing - kissing.

 _Groping_.

"Let's get married," Steve had slurred. "Maybe then you'll believe me!" He'd been angry and _serious_.

 _Tony_ had laughingly picked out the rings.

Steve had picked the chapel.

"...to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?"

Kissing again. Tony mumbling nonsense in his ears in between gasps.

Perfect, perfect gasps and moans.

His head was damn clear now as he stared at that ring and _remembered everything that had happened_. Warmth pooled in his belly.

 _Proper wedding night,_ he thought, and remembered clear as day that, Asgardian schnaps or no, he had meant every word he’d said: whispered apologies, angry words, confessions, marriage vows, everything.

Nothing had been a lie.

He regretted nothing.

He looked at the ring with new eyes now.

No, not even this.

Tony was still staring at him, eyes narrowed and waiting for - _something_.

 _No_ , he thought. _No regrets at all._

"Alright," Steve said and remembered how good it had been to _kiss_ , making his decision to lean forward and just get a taste of that again, in a heartbeat. Tony was too surprised to pull away, and gave Steve the advantage the moment he gasped, opening his mouth. He froze and Steve kissed him deep enough to get across that he meant it. The sour taste of their night of drunken bliss was the only thing not perfect about this moment, but it made it no less right. When Steve pulled away, he was satisfied with the picture Tony made with his brown eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open in surprise. "Good morning, Mr. Rogers," Steve said. "That explains the bed. If you don't mind, I'm still tired. I’ll go back to sleep."

He turned his back and pulled the covers up, slightly amused by the fact that he had kept his t-shirt on during their frantic session of wedding night love making, and closed his eyes, waiting for the outburst or Tony getting up and storming off as soon as he found his pants.

 _Must be by the door still,_ his brain supplied helpfully.

There was a long silence and Steve listened for a rustling of sheets, every slight sigh or breath or movement.

Then Tony made a grumbling sound - and lay back down. “There is no way in hell I took your name.”

But that was it. No outburst. No running.

Tony pulled the sheets around himself and stayed down.

He kept his eyes closed and smiled, the unfamiliar weight of the ring a reminder of what had changed. Perhaps after a few more hours they'd be in a place to deal with more than a kiss. And he knew the best strategy not to let Tony run off before they had made some things clear now, too. 

Steve Rogers had not said his vows to the wrong person.

Now he just had to convince the husband.

And he could be convincing. 

He could be when he put his mind to it.

At this rate they would maybe even be talking to each other about everything else later.

In any case, he would need to thank Thor for the thoughtful gift.

“Stop thinking, _Mr. Stark_ , it’s annoying,” Tony muttered and Steve could _feel_ the slight sigh that followed because suddenly they were back to back and their bodies were touching. “If you make me think, too, I might have to think up ways to arrest both of us in the morning.”

“Sleep, Tony. We’ll talk later.”

“Talk. Sure. If that’s what you want to call it.” He sounded half asleep already.

Steve grinned.

_Definitely going to thank Thor._


End file.
